


The dark ring

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Illusions [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dark Fantasy, F/M, Illusions, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Buon anno nuovo!L'unica cosa in cui Mukuro crede è Chrome.Scritta su: Fireflight- Unbreakable.Partecipa al 12 p0rnfest col prompt:KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Chrome Dokuro/Mukuro Rokudo https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=PFA64Eq2Fqs





	The dark ring

The dark ring

“Questa villa degli Estraneo, molti secoli fa, era il maniero di famiglia che andò incontro a un genocidio: gli Spade.  
La mafia li distrusse ed io distruggerò la mafia” spiegò Mukuro. Accarezzò le fiammelle di tre candide candele su un candelabro di ferro, si tinsero di viola, dando riflessi spettrali alla superficie in legno del tavolo su cui era poggiato.  
La figura di Rokudo si rifletteva nei rombi di marmo color fumo che componevano il pavimento.  
“Sicura di volerlo fare proprio qui? Nella casa in cui ho versato tanto sangue da bambino?” interrogò la ragazzina.  
“Uh. Utilizzerò l’unico modo che conosco per rendervi il mondo reale e tangibile proprio nel posto in cui ne avete più bisogno: qui” rispose lei.  
Mukuro rise e scosse il capo, si sciolse i capelli rilegati, che gli ricaddero sulle spalle.  
“La purezza che ispirano le tue gote, simili a mele rosse, non si accosta a tali propositi” disse.  
Chrome si sfilò la maglia, lasciando scoperto il ventre scheletrico e i pallidi seni minuti.  
“Ci sono nata, Mukuro-sama” disse con voce sottile. Si sfilò la benda, lasciando scoperta la nera orbita oculate, priva di occhio. “Voglio fare l’amore con voi, qui” specificò con tono deciso.  
Posò sul tavolo, accanto a un candelabro gemello, il suo tridente.  
Risuonava il basso frullio d’ali delle tarme nascoste nelle tende di pizzo alle finestre. Una di esse era andata a posarsi sulle manette appese a una delle pareti, nascoste in parte dalle affusolate colonne in legno.  
Mukuro fece sparire i vestiti di entrambi e Chrome li materializzò nuovamente.  
“Niente illusioni, Mukuro-sama. Solo noi” lo ragguardì lei.  
“Mi piaci così decisa, mia piccola Nagi” disse Mukuro, sbarazzandosi delle scarpe.  
Intravide delle ombre e digrignò i denti.  
– Qui vivevano le persone che mi giudicavano come un mostro per la sola colpa di essere nato?  
Si nascondono negli angoli, appena fuori dalla vista – pensò. Conficcò in una mattonella, spezzandola, il suo tridente.  
– Li sento intorno a me, coloro che mi picchiavano e abusavano di me. Avverto le claustrofobiche pareti di vetro che si chiudevano, dai Vindice, su di me o gli aberranti e putridi liquidi della vasca-prigione in cui sono cresciuto – rilfetté.  
Chrome si sfilò la minigonna e le calze, posò le mani delicate sui fianchi.  
“Pensavo di essere destinata alla morte” sussurrò.  
Mukuro guardò il corpo ignudo di lei, leccandosi le labbra.  
Chrome si stese sotto un lampioncino, appeso alla parete, in ferro battuto, dai vetri anneriti dalla polvere.  
“Kami mi ha permesso attraverso di voi di sopravvivere, Mukuro-sama. Voglio sognare ancora, basta incubi, fatelo con me” pregò.  
Mukuro la raggiunse e stese a terra accanto a lei la sua casacca, la giovinetta rotolò su di essa. La figura du Rokudo era alta due volte lei.  
Mukuro si piegò su Chrome, che gli slacciò i bottoni della camicia, mentre lui spogliava entrambi dell’intimo.  
Un lampo illuminò di bianco la stanza nel tempo in cui Chrone batteva la palpebra dell’unico occhio.  
“Guidami oltre la tua aureola, là nel tuo pozzo oscuro. Sono così perduto, mia unica verità” la pregò Rokudo, baciandola con passione.  
Lei ricambiò intrecciando le loro lingue, mentre le mani di lui la percorrevano con sempre crescente bramosia, arrossandole la pelle.  
– Non mi permette più di possederla in nessun altro modo o di tenerla in vita  
Vorrei prendere il controllo con la forza, ma so che è meglio fidarmi di lei – pensò.  
Chrome prese la mano di lui e gli permise di iniziare a prepararla.  
– La mia fede in voi non è mai venuta meno. Voi potete portarmi lì dove trovo il coraggio e solo allora saremo indistruttibili. Non ci sarà passato che ci potrà fermare, male che ci potrà sfiorare – pensò, gemendo piano con la boccuccia sporta ad o.  
Mukuro fece scivolare le dita fuori da lei e le chiese: “Non hai paura di me?”.  
“Non vi temo, straniero oscuro. Per me il vostro nome: è amore” rispose Chrome con un filo di voce.  
Mukuro entrò dentro di lei con una spinta ed iniziò a muoversi con ritmo incalzante, Chrome lo strinse ai fianchi fini a graffiarlo a sangue e lui scalciò.  
Una lancia con la punta di peridoto cadde pesantemente a terra, con un forte fragore; quando il calcio si abbatté sulla parete.  
– Posso fidarmi di quello che non posso vedere e scacciare i mostri che vedo, grazie a te – pensò Mukuro. La baciò ancora e ancora, scivolò fuori di lei e venne, sporcando la propria casacca.  
“Tu mi rendi indistruttibile, Nagi” esalò roco.

 


End file.
